


Revenge Isn't Always Sweet!

by Damonsfuturewife



Category: Vampire Diaries.
Genre: Family, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damonsfuturewife/pseuds/Damonsfuturewife
Summary: She came to Mystic Falls with one goal - Revenge. I can't say much more as it would give the story away. Hope you enjoy it! WARNING, CONTAINS SPANKING OF A TEENAGER! Not your thing? I suggest you keep scrolling. :P





	

I am in the middle of texting a friend of mine, when the announcement comes over the speaker to let everyone on the coach know that we are approaching Mystic Falls, and we will arrive at the station in less than five minutes. I finish my text before unplugging my charger cable from the USB port between the seats in front of me and shoving it into my rucksack. We pulled into the station three minutes later. After retrieving my coat from the overhead compartment, I make my way off of the coach. 

My first impression of Mystic Falls isn't great. I come from a big city in England, and the sight of this small town does not impress me. It seems to me like one of those small towns where everyone knows everyone and newcomers aren't welcome. The thought doesn't bother me, as I don't plan on staying long. 

With a slight shrug of my shoulders, I make my way over to the ticket office to purchase a bus ticket to take me to the towns centre. With a twenty minute wait, I take out my journal and flip to the back and read over all the information I have gathered that would be of use to me whilst I'm here. 

After a short ride, I get off the bus and glance around, spotting a small restaurant called the Mystic Grill. Feeling kinda peckish, I make my way over taking in all the names of the roads and all the peoples faces that I pass. I know exactly who I'm looking for and I'm hoping that it won't be too long before I find him. 

As I step inside the Mystic Grill, I'm taken aback by how many people are actually in here. It's only midday but it's packed with people drinking and playing pool. I hate day drinkers! 

I'm sitting at a booth less the two minutes before a waiter comes over to take my order. He's got blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a friendly smile. I can't help but smile back to him. 

"Hey! My names Matt, are you ready to order?" He asks me, still smiling.   
"Hey Matt! Could I get a cheese burger and fries, please?" I ask him.   
"Of course you can. Would you like a drink with that?" He asks, whilst writing my food order down.   
"Pepsi please," I tell him.   
"Ok, it won't be long." He tells me as he makes his way back towards the bar. 

I take in my surroundings as I wait. There are quite a few young people here, it must be a popular hang out for them when they're not in school. There is a man who looks like he is propping up the bar on the right. He's talking to Matt whilst he pours him another drink. He's got brown hair and stubble, but he looks friendly enough. I need to start asking around and see if anyone can help with my search. 

Matt comes back with my order about ten minutes later.   
"Thanks," I tell him as I take the dish.   
"You're welcome! Is there anything else you need?" He offers.  
"No thanks, I'm good."   
"Enjoy you meal," he says before making his way back to the bar. 

I didn't realise how hungry I was until I started eating. I thought back to when I had last ate, and was shocked when I realised it had been almost three days. My mind is set on one task and everything else doesn't seem to matter - not even my eating habits. 

I was half way through my burger when I heard the man at the bar raise his voice as he welcomed his friend. The man had black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. I couldn't see his face. I roll my eyes as I hear him order a glass of bourbon. Tsk, another day drinker. 

I don't pay anymore attention to them until I hear another man come up to them, raising his voice. He looks pissed. They exchange a few words before the other man makes to leave. He turns back and issues a warning to the leather clad man.   
"You have to sort it out. I mean it Damon!"  
I almost choke on my burger. 

My body starts to tremble and my heart beat quickens upon hearing his name. I can't believe he is really in front of me. With my appetite gone, I step out of the booth grabbing my backpack and flinging it over my shoulder as I slowly make my way over to the bar. I have to get a look at his face. 

Stopping a few feet before the bar, I try to control my breathing and get my thoughts in check. 

Sitting on the stool next to him but one, I can't help but stare directly at him. It really is him. I feel anger build up inside me, replacing the fear and trepidation I had just been feeling. 

"Can I help you kid?" He asks as he turns to face me.   
"No, you can't," I snarl at him. He looks at me with a puzzled expression before replying,   
"Well, didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare?" He smirks at me whilst he says it. I can feel my blood boil.   
"Go fuck yourself!" I retort. At least I wiped the smug smirk off his face.   
"Watch your mouth kid, it could get you in to a lot of trouble," he warns me. An angry expression filling his face.   
"Like I said, go fuck yourself!" I repeat as I get down off the stool, and walk away from him. I leave the Grill straight away. 

As soon as I was outside, I go to the side of the building, lean against the wall, and slide down until I am sitting on the floor. I hug my knees to my chest as a few tears escape my eyes. After five or so minutes, I get back on my feet, my pity moment over, and walk off in search of somewhere I could spend the night. 

It didn't take me long to come across an empty house that was up for sale. I brake in through the back door and make my way upstairs, hoping there is a bed for me to sleep on. With little funds, I can't afford a hotel so this is the only thing I can do. I am not in luck, but at least I am off the streets. 

I pull out my journal and write down everything that has happened today, before returning it to my backpack and placing my bag in a closet. It holds everything that is important to me, and I don't want to risk anything happening to it. 

Heading back towards the Grill, I come up with a plan. I just hope it works. 

I wait at the side of the Grill for over an hour before Damon comes out. As soon as I see him come out of the door, I immediately run towards him, deliberately bumping in to him so I can take something from his pocket that belonged to him. I am in luck as I manage to get his phone.   
"Hey, watch it!" He shouts at me as I tuck the phone into my jeans pocket. I give him the middle finger as I push open the door and walk back into the Grill. 

The start of my plan works like a charm. Now to complete it. 

Making my way over to the bar, I look around for Matt. I spot him serving a young couple so I take a seat on the stool Damon was on and wait for him to come back. I don't have to wait long. 

"Hi again," he greets me. "Back already?"  
"Yeah, I'm waiting for my friend. Could I get another Pepsi, please?"   
"Sure. Anything else?" He asks.   
"No thanks." 

I jump off the stool and pretend 'to pick something up off the floor.   
"Matt, the guy who was just here, Damon is it? Where does he live?" I ask him, hoping he knows.   
"He lives in the old boarding house by Wickery Bridge," He informs me. "Why do you want to know?"   
"I have just found this on the floor and I think it might be his." I hold Damon's phone up so Matt can see it.   
"Oh, well I can get it back to him. You might want to stay away from him, he's not exactly a nice person," he warns me.   
"Really? Ok then." I pass him the phone. I have his address, that's alls I need. I finish my Pepsi quick and say goodbye to Matt. 

I head back to the house so I can retrieve the weapon I brought with me. With the stake hidden up my sleeve, I make my way to find the boarding house. 

After roaming around for over an hour, I finally find a sign saying 'Wickery Bridge 1 mile'. I decide to run so I can get there quicker. I find the bridge a couple of minutes later. I cross the bridge and head straight, walking through the woods, hoping I am going in the right direction. For the second time today, my luck was with me. I come across a massive building which I can only assume is the boarding house Matt told me about. 

I circle around to the side, staying in the woods incase anyone is home. I sneak up to the side of the house, stretching my hearing to see if I can hear anyone inside. There is no cars on the drive, so that's a good sign. As I reach one of the many windows by the front door, I peek inside. I can't see anyone, or hear anyone. 

I try the front door, not believing for a second that it will open, but to my shock, it does. I gingerly make my way inside, keeping as quiet as I can, listening intently for any sign that someone is home. 

As I make it into the living-room, I look around in awe. It's huge! You could fit my whole house in here - twice! It's antique looking, but I expected that. I'm not here long before a hear the sound of car doors slamming. I quickly run and hide behind one of the floor length curtains, hanging in front of the massive windows. 

I try my best to control my breathing as I hear multiple voices entering the house - two male, one female. I recognise Damon's voice straight away and the voice of the other man that came into the Grill earlier, pissed at him. 

I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I have to. He needs to pay for what he has done! 

I wait about twenty minutes for the other guy and the girl to leave the room, before I silently creep out from behind the curtain. I slowly pull the stake from my sleeve and raise it above my head as I nearhim. That's when my luck runs out. 

I am so fixated on him, and what I am about to do, I don't see the side table until I knock it with my leg. Damon spins around and I lunge at him. Shock crosses his face as I plunge the stake into his chest. He grunts and quickly backhands me, sending me flying and crashing on to the sofa as he falls to his knees. 

I'm back on my feet within seconds, staring down at him, waiting to see him turn grey. It's taking too long, I thought it would be quicker than this. To my horror, I watch as he grasps the stake and slowly pulls it out off his chest. 

I panic and turn around, attempting to flee when I plough straight in to the other man. The wind is knocked out of me as I fall backwards, on to the floor. I freeze, not able to think straight. I stare up at the other man and he looks totally confused, staring between me and Damon. Then I notice that Damon is standing up and coming towards me. 

I can't help my natural reaction as veins start pulsing below my eyes, and my fangs extend. Taking the other guy off guard, I swiftly kick him in the chest, sending him flying backwards as I try to make my escape. 

I only make it a couple of feet before I feel an excruciating pain in my back. I scream out loud as I fall to the floor. 

"What's going on?" I hear the girl shout. I didn't notice her being back until now.   
"I don't know." The other guy states. "Damon?"  
"The hell if I know? This crazy little bitch just tried to stake me!" Damon says before he reaches down and grabs me by the throat, yanking me up unceremoniously and has me dangling with only the tips off my shoes touching the floor. My hands fly up and I try my best to prise his finger from around my throat, but it's not use. He is far too strong. 

"Who are you?" Damon growls at me, his face inches away from mine. I literally can't say a single word. Between his hand squeezing my throat and the stake still sticking out of my back, I can't get a sufficient enough breath.   
"Damon, ease up, she's just a kid," the other man says, reaching out his hand in an attempt to get Damon's off my throat.   
"Touch my hand Stefan, and I'll break your arm!" Damon threatens. 

Stefan? I recognise the name straight away, but it didn't make sense. My Mum had told me he had a brother called Stefan, but she said they hated each other? So why are they both here? Together? 

"Damon, let her go! How do you expect her to answer you when you're choking her?" It was the girl who tried this time.   
"Elena, stay out of this. This has absolutely nothing to do with you." He spits back, but with less animosity than he had with his brother. 

I can't help the tears that escape my eyes, the pain in my back is too much.   
"P-please..." Just getting that one word out took everything I have within me. I try to grab again for whatever is in my back, but I just cannot reach it.   
"Damon, look at her. You're going to kill her!" Stefan tries again.   
"I don't care, Stefan! She tried to kill me! If it was up to her, I'd be dust on the rug right about now." He counters. 

I can feel myself getting really weak.   
"Damon, please... She's just a little girl..." Elena begs him.   
"Fine! But she doesn't leave until I get answers!" He tell Elena, but stares in to my eyes as he says it. 

The moment I am free from his grasp, I immediately fall to the floor. Stefan steps behind me to remove what is lodged in my back. I take a look at what it was as he passes to stand in front of me and I growl seeing that the son of a bitch has used my own stake on me. 

It takes a couple of minutes for my vampire healing abilities to fully heal me. Damon looms over me, staring evilly at me, until I am able to get up on to my feet. 

The moment I am up, Damon roughly pulls me by my upper arm, over to one of the sofas occupying the room.   
"Sit." He orders, pointing at said sofa.   
"Fuck you!" I spit. I must truly have a death wish.   
"Don't push me child!" He warns me, holding up his thumb and forefinger, "I am this close to ending your life!"  
I heed his warning and take a seat, whilst he sits on the coffee table directly in front of me. 

"Spill. Who are you and what do you want?" He quizzes me, leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs, trying his best to intimidate me. I stare straight back at him, defiantly.   
"I think it's blatantly obvious what I want... You dead!" I say as I fold my arms across my chest.   
"Why?" He asks, looking even angrier than before. 

I ignore him completely and turn my attention to Stefan.   
"Can I leave now? I just want to go." I give him my best puppy dog eyes, hoping he will be on my side.   
"Sorry sweetie, we can't let you go until you give us some information." I roll my eyes and let out a huff. 

I decide to keep my mouth shut. They want information and I'm not willing to give them any.   
"Who. Are. You?" Damon tries again.   
I slowly shake my head from side to side instead of answering him.   
"My patience is wearing thin, little girl," he tries to threaten me again.   
"You can't keep me here," I start to say as I stand up and head towards the front door. "I'm leaving."

Within the blink of an eye, Damon is in front of me, gripping both of my upper arms in a vice like grip.   
"I think you'll find I can keep you here, but more to the point, I will keep you here for as long as I deem necessary." As soon as the words have left his mouth, he shoves me back so I am once again siting on the sofa.   
"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I scream at him.   
"Stop cussing and answer my question. Things will go a whole lot easier for you." He says to me, as he takes a seat back on the table. 

I don't know who he thinks he is, but he doesn't scare me!   
"Fuck yo..." Before I can finish my sentence, Damon has got his arms out, one on either side of my head, pressed against the sofa. His face so close to mine I can feel his breath.   
"Try it again... I dare you!" He warns me through clenched teeth. Looking him straight in the eye, smirking, I stupidly call his threat.   
"Fuck you, dick!" 

Before I can comprehend what is happening, Damon has pulled me over his lap - face down - and lands six stinging swats to my behind.   
"Ooooow! What the fuck?" His only reply is to spank me again, harder than before.   
"Are you fucking kidding me?" I reach my hand back to protect my bottom from the onslaught. My attempt is completely futile as he just twists my arm and pins it to the small of my back. 

"What a stupid little girl you are." Damon's patronising voice announces. "Apologise. Now."   
"No way. Get off me you weirdo!" He should be apologising to me.   
"Fine by me. I can do this allll day!" He threatens as he resumes spanking me. 

I try my best to push myself off of his lap, but it's useless. He is too strong for me. The grip he has around my waist is unbreakable. I have never in my life been spanked and I can't believe how much it hurts. I try my best not to cry, but I can't help the few sobs that escape my mouth. 

"Damon! You can't do that to her!" I hear Elena exclaim.   
"Stefan, take Elena home. Now." Damon orders him.   
"Please... St-stop..." I can't take anymore. It feels like my ass is on fire.   
"Apologise..." He hisses.   
"Ow... P-please... No-no more... Ahh... Ok, ok... Oow... I'm s-sorreeee..."

I thought he would stop, considering I just gave in, but he tips me forward and lands 6 hard swats to each of my sit spots. I lay bawling over his legs, completely broken. 

another minute passes and I'm still laying over his lap, sobbing. I feel him lift me and he sits me back on the sofa, facing him again. I cover my tear stained face with my arm, feeling utterly embarrassed. To add to my misery, my breath keeps hitching, and my nose is snivelling. We sit in silence for the next few minutes, well, besides the occasional hiccough on my part. 

The silence is getting kind of awkward now.   
"Can I go now?" I ask Damon.   
"Sorry kid, you're not going anywhere until I get some answers."   
"But I'm tired and you can't just keep me here." I tell him.   
"Come with me," he commands. 

Getting a tight hold of my right arm, he proceeds to drag me down the hall, before opening a door with stairs that lead down. He continues to pull me to the bottom and turns a corner, stopping outside of a metal door. Unbolting the door, he quickly pulls me inside. 

Looking around the room, which I can only describe as a cell, I shiver. There is no natural light, stone walls and ceiling, with nothing in but a cot.   
"Welcome to Hotel Salvatore." Damon jokes, thinking he's funny.   
"What? You can't keep me in here," I protest, making my way back to the door.   
"Ah, ah, ah," he wiggles his finger in my face, "you're not going anywhere. For now, you can sleep here," he says, pointing to the cot, before vamping out of the room, bolting it shut. Effectively locking me inside. 

"Please don't leave me in here. DAMON..." I scream as I kick the door.   
"Sweet dreams little one.." He mocks me as I hear the upstairs door close. 

Unsure of how long I was asleep, I get off the cot and make my way over to the door.   
"HELLOOOOO. CAN YOU HEAR ME? OPEN THE DOOOOOOR!" I shout out as loud as I can. I can hear movement from upstairs then the door opening. Damon's face appears through the bars in the door.   
"Oh, look... Sleeping beauty is awake" he cracks another joke.   
"Let me out! Now!" I demand him.   
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed... Or maybe just the wrong bed?" Does he honestly think he is funny? Jerk!   
"Screw you and let me out, you dick." 

Damon speeds in to the cell, turns me to the side and lands 4 vampire strength swats to my bum.   
"OOOOW. What was that for?" I ask him.   
"Cussing! I've already warned you!" He replies as he drags me from the room, heading back upstairs.   
"I can walk by myself you know," I try to pull my arm free of his grasp.   
"I don't trust you to not try and escape, and I can't be bothered to chase after you." 

As we enter the living-room, I notice that Stefan and Elena are back.   
"Hey! Are you ok?" Elena asks me.   
"You mean besides being kept here against my will? Im positively great!" I give her a thumbs up, before rolling my eyes at her.   
"Don't be rude!" Damon tells me.  
"Don't be rude? Are you joking me right now? You have practically kidnapped me and you're telling me not to be rude? You need to sort your head out!"   
"Just sit down and do as you're told!" 

I get a major feeling of déjà vu as I'm back to sitting on the sofa, Damon on the coffee table, and Stefan and Elena hovering around.   
"Let's try this again, shall we?" Damon says to me. "First things first. What's your name?"  
"If I answer your questions, will you let me go?" I query.   
"If your answers are satisfactory, then yes." 

Stefan comes to sit next to me.   
"Are you hungry?" He asks me.   
"A little. And I could do with some blood. I don't suppose you have any?"  
"That won't be a problem. Come with me." He nods towards the kitchen for me to follow. Damon looks fuming, so I give him a sly smile as I stand up to follow Stefan. Damon jumps up and follows closely behind. 

Stefan motions for me to take a seat at the kitchen table. I do, and Damon sits right next to me. Elena takes a seat opposite me. I stare between Damon and Elena, neither of them saying a word. 

I turn my attention to Stefan, emptying the contents of a blood bag in to a cup, before placing it into the microwave.   
"What would you like to eat?" He asks me.   
"Have you got cheese?" I ask him.   
"I'll just check for you," he says as he makes his way to the refrigerator. "You're in luck, we do. What would you like?"  
"Anything cheesy, please."   
"How about an omelette?" He offers.   
"Sounds perfect!" 

I eat all the omelette and drain the glass of blood.   
"Thanks. That was delicious!" I tell Stefan.   
"You're welcome!"   
"Now, the time for being nice is over. Let's get down to business." Damon chimes in, ruining the mood. "Name. Where are you from. Why are you here?"  
"My name is Michaela, I'm from Liverpool and I came to kill you!" As soon as I was finished answering his question, I picked up my knife and tried to ram it in his chest. 

Damon's quick, much quicker than me. He knocks the knife out of my hand and swiftly grabs me around the throat, sending us flying back in to the wall. The chair I had just been sitting on tumbles to the ground. Before I even have a chance to fight back, Damon has rammed his hand into my chest cavity and has my heart in his hand. 

The pain is like nothing I have ever felt before.   
"DAMON, NO!" Stefan and Elena shout in unison.   
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end you right now?" He growls at me. His hand gripping tighter around my heart.   
"Because..." I wince from the pain, "I'm your daughter...!"


End file.
